borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Favourite Constructs
Okay, so I've been modding lightly for a while now, and I've come to realize just how broad the spectrum of potential wepaons in Borderlands is. After playing with my girlfirend and her brother for a while we've collectively seen one gun with the maximum possible damage drop legitimately, and it is glorious. Personally, mind you, I have terrible luck, and have farmed Craw, the Armory, New Haven, various bosses, the last chest in the Eridian Promontory, and while I've found a few decent guns, they always have some crucial flaw, like no accuracy, or worst of all, when the only thing wrong is it's missing a scope. So I've been building constructs to bring joy back into the game (which was becoming a dismal life of farming) There are resources here listing plenty of legit guns, and elsewhere I've found collections of silly over-modded Shredder Shredders, but I haven't seen very many compelling construct lists. Maybe that's because gearcalc pretty much covers it, but there are some combinations I've found that I didn't expect. So what's your favorite construct? For example, my favorites are: Dahl Anaconda (Incendiary x2) - needed a good fire revolver. Was sick of Firehawk/Hellfire. Dmg: 911 Acc: 94.7 RoF: 1.9 Hyperion Executioner (Titles as Detonating Invader, elemental x3) - All +tech parts so it can hit x3 Dmg: 389 Acc: 97.8 RoF: 2.1 Jacobs Striker - Just plain max damage; I've found the shotguns to be difficult in this game - the accuracy is a must, and the max damage makes it actually do something when you're more than three feet away.. Dmg: 9x415 Acc: 56.7 RoF: 0.7 So what's the most surprisingly useful or just downright sweet construct you've made? WhackyGordon 22:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It's nice to see some modders making guns not to overpowered and going around acting like their tough with their Omega Class Mods and crap. Nice looking guns, hope to actually bump into them. Yoshi-TheOreo 8:21, July 7, 2010 I have "best parts" constructs of all the Legendaries and Pearlescents but my 3 favs ... :Dahl Desert Anarchy 179x4/30.3/12.5/82 so sweet with my Siren's Mercenary cmod. :Atlas Pearl Ogre 342/91.3/12.5/55/x3 Exp cuz I like watching the body parts fly. :Maliwan Hellfire 233/89.2/12.5/55 for when someone just pisses me off. -- MeMadeIt 03:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey MeMadelt, are you on 360? And if so, do you have a maxed out 6 shot Aries? 800+ dmg, 2.3 rof, scoped? If you do, I'll drop crazy good legit weapons for a copy of it. Thanks Firefly 19 16:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) GT is same as sig. : Sorry, PC. Thx but why would I need a 'drop' if I can build it? ;) -- MeMadeIt 17:30, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I just meant I'd drop legit goodies--there are some folks, like Skeve for example that build guns, but also collect in-game legits too. :) Firefly 19 19:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : As do I. With 'collect' being the operative word. Though I already have 'legit' examples of every weapon, I have not yet 'collected' them all (still missing several Pearlescents). Having one handed to me is no better than building it as it was not collected in-game. -- MeMadeIt 21:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : : As much as I too hate Shredder Shredders because they are generally unimaginative and overpowered, this one instance in which I used stooped to using this prefix, combined with The Meat Grinder's components and a low accuracy barrel, resulted in the most impractical yet wickedly fun weapon depicted at right. Even having x5 projectiles, the low accuracy severely limits effective range, and has gotten me killed many times :) 06:07, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : So, MeMadelt, you don't trade or anything? Just look for stuff yourself or make the guns you want? I'm not being sarcastic or anything, I'm just genuinely curious about your routine. Firefly 19 07:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : I don't 'trade' but I do give away. In the beginning, there wasn't much trading going on as ppl were keeping everything, especially the good stuff. What they didn't want they sold. Later on, I had my "wish list" of favs and, once found/farmed, I ignored or sold the rest. But then I read a post by Nagamarky saying he had every weapon. And so I took on the quest to legitly 'collect' them all as well. So now I have collected examples of every weapon except for most of the Pearlescents and a few of the Hybrids. Though WT lets me build anything, it's not the same as finding them in-game. Maybe if I was a new player, I'd be actively trading since it took months to collect all this. -- MeMadeIt 17:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Same here. Most of what I build in WT is stuff I build which could not appear in-game and is designed to add a new dimension to gameplay. There is something special about finding that gun that you wanted, a sort of vindication of your farming efforts or elation at seemingly random luck of the draw from a drop or chest, and something you found legit always feels more... valid I guess, than a high level construct. I used to trade, but now that I have examples of everything, I more or less use only personal finds and the occasional bizarre mod like the one I posted earlier. 17:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC)